No Shoes, No Shirt, and No Problems
by MitchPell
Summary: Post X1. Scott and Jean take time to spend the morning together.


Title: No Shoes, No Shirt, and No Problems  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with The X-Men; it's characters, Marvel comics, or the anything else that's related. Nor do I own anything that has to do with Kenny Chesney and his song "No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems." I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non-profitable fun.  
  
Author Notes: My thanks to Adri and thedancingferret for the beta. This is my first X-Men fanfic. So, don't be gentle. This is a movieverse fanfic, though Scott's past is more comicverse. According to a Yahoo map, Westchester is less than 10 miles away from the bay, which I'm going to assume has a sandy beach. This fanfic was inspired by the song "No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems," by Kenny Chesney. As with my typical songfics, I was going to break up the scenes with verses of the song. However, as I continued to write I realized that the song doesn't quite fit like I would like it to. It is a song about kicking back and relaxing for a while, but it's just too upbeat for this fanfic. So, I decided to cut the lyrics from the actual text and simply post them at the end.  
  
Summary: Scott and Jean take time to spend the morning together.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scott set his jacket down and climbed lightly onto the bed, trying his best not to jostle Jean awake. He carefully spooned around her, taking a minute just to be close and breathe in the sweet smell of her hair. They'd both been so busy recently that there'd hardly been any time for just the two of them. And he'd missed her, which should seem foolish since they saw each other every day. But it wasn't the same. Between all the time she had to put into preparing her presentation in front of the Senate and their struggle with Magneto, they hadn't had time to even sit down for a quiet dinner or to relax on the couch with a movie. Alone, just the two of them.  
  
Scott sighed, tempted to just stay there with his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. But then he wanted to take her out for one last ride before he made his small sacrifice. And he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass them by, because who knew when another chance would present itself. So, he pulled away slightly and propped himself up on an elbow, before gently shaking her shoulder. "Jean," he whispered softly into her ear. "Jean, honey, wake up."  
  
Jean groaned as she stirred slightly and rolled away from the man that was calling her. Scott smiled as he pulled her back to him. "Come on, Jean, wake up. It's time to go," he told her.  
  
Jean rubbed her eyes before frowning up at the man who was hovering above her. "What are you talking about?" She asked, generally confused. She didn't remember having a meeting at...whatever the hell time it was. And there couldn't be an emergency. The Professor hadn't called her, and she couldn't sense any concern or urgency coming from Scott. So, it had to be something else. "Go where?"  
  
"It's a surprise," he replied, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Scott," she whined. "It's late..."  
  
"Actually, it's early." He corrected.  
  
"And I'm tired," she continued, ignoring him.  
  
"Please?" He almost begged, giving her his most pitiful look, wishing she could see his puppy eyes. "Just come with me."  
  
Jean sighed as threw back the covers and rolled her eyes at the mixture of excitement and smugness that Scott projected through their telepathic link. Yet, despite her irritation she couldn't deny the fact that she was curious as to what he had in store for her. She gently reached out with her mind, pulling back when she felt his mental shields.  
  
Scott smirked down at her before climbing off the bed and walking over to her dresser. "Now, now, Jean," he scolded teasingly as he tossed a pair of jeans at her. "No snooping."  
  
"I don't even get a little hint?" She asked, watching his denim covered ass as he made his way over to her closet.  
  
"No hints." He replied, as he ran his fingers over the edges of her clothes. The combination of dim light and the fact that his glasses prevented him from seeing in anything but shades of red and black caused him to rely more on his sense of touch than sight. He grinned when he felt the soft contours of her leather jacket. He pulled the garment from its hanger and tossed it to her as well. "Now hurry up and puts those on," he ordered.  
  
Jean chuckled at the lack of clothes he'd given her. "Aren't you forgetting a few things Mr. Summers?" She teased. "Or did you really want to take me out wearing only jeans and a leather jacket?"  
  
Scott fought down the urge to blush and quickly turned and pulled a random top out of her closet, grateful when it turned out to be a simple tank top. He then circled the bed, making his way over to his nightstand were he retrieved the visor he kept there. He quickly changed eye-ware then reached down to pick up his own jacket from where he'd set it on the bed. However at that moment he caught sight of Jean pulling her nightgown up and over her head. God she was beautiful, and as long as he lived, he would never grow tired of just looking at her. He watched as she slid on a pair of panties then pulled on her jeans and slipped her top over her head, all the while wondering what he'd done to deserve her.  
  
Jean turned to look over her shoulder at him, knowing he'd been watching her. "Scott, honey," she teased, though at the same time she sent her love through their bond. "You're drooling."  
  
Scott just smiled back at her and tugged his jacket on. "Just put your boots on and let's go." He moved to stand beside her and waited until she was done before pulling her tight against him. "I must say, Dr. Grey, you look fabulous."  
  
"Is that so?" She asked, while trying in vain to keep the smile off her face.  
  
"Yes, that's so," he replied as he ran a hand through her loose hair.  
  
"Hmm, well, as flattering as that is, I'm still slightly perturbed with you for getting me out of bed this early," she told him. "So you had better make this worth my while."  
  
"It will be," he assured her, before leaning in and kissing her with gentle passion. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Come on," he said as he took her hand. "Let's go." He led her out of their bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind them, through the long hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door. They crept the whole way, as they had five years ago, sneaking out in the middle of the night to be alone.  
  
He had his bike setting out at the end of the walk, ready to go. He handed Jean a small backpack he'd prepared for them then swung onto the bike. Jean quickly shouldered the bag then climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he fired up the engine and practically pealed out of the driveway.  
  
Jean pressed herself against Scott, resting her head against the back of his shoulder as they sped down the road. She knew it wasn't necessary to grip him so strongly, but she was enjoying the feel of his solid back pressed tightly to her. She didn't get very many opportunities to do this, just be close to him and hold him. Scott didn't like to be touched very much, which was something she'd always known. Yet, despite the fact that she'd always been an exception, he still wasn't big on public displays of affection. They would hold hands occasionally, or sit close to each other on the couch on movie nights. But that was about the extent to which Scott would go. Everything else was saved for when they were alone, which pretty much meant at night in their bedroom. But just as Garth Brooks' song said, "she wants to know she's needed and she needs to be held tight, somewhere other than the night." So, she clung to him as they raced down the empty road, her hair whipping in the cool night air, a contented smile gracing her face.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach their destination; a small secluded section of beach that looked out over the bay. Scott drove the bike right onto the sand, not willing to leave it in a nearby parking lot. He slowed to a stop and killed the engine before turning to smile back at her. "I thought you'd like to escape for awhile, and watch the sun rise with me," he told her.  
  
Jean smiled as she rested her head on his leather-clad shoulder. "I think that's a wonderful idea," she replied, closing her eyes as she breathed in the salty night air.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Scott took the bag from Jean and removed a blanket, which he spread out over the sand. He then sat down on the edge of the blanket and removed jacket and boots, tucking his socks safely inside them. Once he was done, he glanced over at Jean who had followed suit and was now looking back at the readily sinking moon. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"We still have a good hour before sunrise, right?" She asked.  
  
"Give or take a few minutes, yeah," he replied, allowing his confusion to seep into his tone and through their link.  
  
"Good," she said, as she stood up and began peeling off her jeans.  
  
"Jean, what are you doing?" Scott demanded, quickly scouring the beach to be sure no one could see his girlfriend strip down to just a pair of small panties.  
  
"I figured since we're at the beach, I might as well take a swim," she replied, a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"You can't be serious," he said in disbelief. "The water's going to be freezing."  
  
Jean merely shrugged, and started making her way down to the water's edge. "Then you better come keep me warm." She called back over her shoulder.  
  
Scott shook his head as he watched Jean wade slowly into the bay, hearing her gasp in shock at how cold the water actually was. She shot him a stubbornly determined look then dove in, fully submersing herself in the dark water. She reemerged quickly, though only allowing her neck and shoulders above the surface. //You better get your fine ass in here, Scott Summers, // she sent through their link as she gave him a gentle pull with her telekinesis.  
  
Scott let out a dramatic sigh before standing up and undoing his jeans, unable to resist Jean for very long. He quickly pulled his pants the rest of the way off, revealing a pair of light blue boxers, then retrieved his goggles from the bag and traded them for his visor.  
  
//Don't forget your shirt, // Jean called.  
  
Scott hesitated a second before tugging his simple white undershirt up over his head, and dropped it on the blanket. He made sure his goggles were still in place before making his way down to Jean. He stood there at the water's edge and let the small waves come up and wash over his toes. "God, Jean!" he exclaimed as he jumped back. "It's freezing."  
  
"It's not that bad once you get used to it," she told him, as she continued to pull him towards her with her telekinesis.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see him do so, and started wading into the bay. But Jean gave him a quick jerk with her telekinesis, causing him to topple in headfirst. He came up sputtering, and glared at her behind ruby quartz.  
  
Jean tried her best not to laugh. "It's better to it get all over with at once." She told him before breaking into giggles.  
  
//You'd better run. // He warned as he stalked towards her.  
  
"Scott, no!" She squealed as he lunged for her, pushing her beneath the surface, successfully dunking her.  
  
The two continued to wrestle in the water, laughing and sputtering the whole time. By the time they were finished, they were both left equally drenched, and gasping for breath. Jean wrapped her arms around Scott's neck, her fingers running lightly over one of the scars on his upper back, a smile dancing across her face.  
  
Scott leaned forward kissing her deeply and passionately, dropping his mental shields for her, leaving himself open. He told her about how he'd worried that she'd been pushing herself too hard while preparing for her presentation in front of the Senate, that she was putting too much pressure on herself. He let her see his foolish jealously towards Logan, despite the fact that she'd assured him of her love for him and that he could feel her love through their bond. He revealed his fear when they'd lost the Professor and when she'd taken the risk of using Cerebro. He showed her the doubt he'd hidden about their ability to take down Magneto, and his fear and self-loathing when he'd lost his visor at both the train station and Liberty Island. He showed her everything, all the concerns he'd harbored for the past two or three weeks, everything he'd tried to bottle up. And lastly, through their link he sent his undying love and devotion for her.  
  
Jean pulled back; overwhelmed by the rush of images and feelings he'd bombarded her with. She frowned at him, her brow etched with concern and confusion. "Why now?" She asked. "Why show me know?"  
  
Scott rested his forehead against hers, his hands lightly gripping her shoulders. "I just needed to tell you." He said. "Even if it all is after the fact, I just needed you to know."  
  
Jean smiled. "Oh, Scott, I already knew." She told him. "But, I'm glad you told me anyway." She titled his head up and captured his lips in a soft kiss, a shudder passing through her. Her teeth chattered as they broke apart, and she realized how cold the water seemed now that they had stopped moving. "You know I think you're right." She said. "This water's freezing."  
  
Scott chuckled; choosing not to comment on his own goose bumps, scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to shore. He set her down on their blanket, before putting his visor and t-shirt back on. He then grabbed a thermos from the bag and turned to sit beside her. He smirked when he noticed she'd pulled his jacket on, raising an eyebrow with his unspoken question.  
  
"Yours is warmer." She said, though she just wanted to be cocooned by him. She sat between his legs, leaning against his solid chest, sighing at the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. "What's in the thermos?" She asked.  
  
"Non other than your drug of choice, caffeine." He replied as he handed her the thermos.  
  
Jean opened the lid, reveling in the sent of fresh coffee. "I knew I loved you for a reason." She teased, before taking a small sip of the hot liquid.  
  
They just sat there for a while, holding each other as they sipped coffee and waited for the sun to rise. Eventually Scott broke their comfortable silence. "It's not all after the fact." He almost whispered. "The Senate is voting on the Mutant Registration act this morning." He paused for a minute, before continuing. "Everything could change in just a few hours."  
  
Jean didn't answer immediately; she just looked out over the bay at the rapidly brightening sky. "I had a dream last night." She told him.  
  
Scott snorted. "A nightmare more like it." He interrupted, recalling the fear that'd passed through their link before he'd been able to wake her.  
  
Jean simply ignored his comment, as if she hadn't heard him. "I don't know how to describe it." She said. "Except to say that it seemed real, so very real." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "Something horrible is going to happen." She told him. "But not now. I don't know why or how, but I know that the bill isn't going to pass."  
  
He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "You're dream I mean."  
  
Jean shook her head and smiled. "No." She said. "I want to sit here and watch the sun rise." By now the light of the sun was beginning to spill over the edge of the horizon, filling the sky with a beautiful array of blues, yellows, pinks, and reds. Jean titled her head back to look up at her boyfriend. "Close your eyes." She ordered, before reaching up to take his visor.  
  
Scott's hand snapped up and grasped her wrist, stopping her from removing the eyepiece. "Jean," he warned.  
  
"Relax and trust me." She told him, while sending her reassurance through their link.  
  
Scott hesitated a moment then released her arm.  
  
"They closed?" She asked, to which he simply nodded in response. She gently removed the visor, before caressing his face. She then turned back to bay and strengthened their bond, allowing him to see the sunrise through her eyes, in a full array of colors.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They returned shortly after the sun had risen, arriving at the mansion a little after seven in the morning. Scott parked the bike outside the main entrance, before killing the engine. He looked it over once more, before joining Jean on the front steps, leaving the keys in the ignition. Jean gave him a quizzical look, but didn't ask. The two went inside and snuck quietly back upstairs, Scott leading Jean by the hand. They had almost made it back to their room when Logan appeared in the hallway, having stepped out of his room when he heard them coming.  
  
Scott smirked as the other man took in their damp clothes and wind-blown hair, a confused look on his face. "Morning, Logan." He greeted, annoyingly cheerful.  
  
//Scott, // Jean scolded, having sensed her husband's less than well-mannered intentions.   
  
Scott reached up and patted Logan on the shoulder. "Take good care of her." He told him, before continuing down the hallway, tugging a gaping Jean along beside him and leaving a confused Wolverine.  
  
"I can't believe you're giving him your bike!" She exclaimed once they were safely back in their room.  
  
Scott smiled as he pulled off his damp clothes. "I thought it would make a good peace offering." He told her. "And I'm not giving him anything but another reason to come back." At Jean's confused look, he added. "I'm just lending it to him. He has to bring it back."  
  
"I sure hope he knows that." She said, as she also removed her wet shirt and jeans.  
  
"He'll know." Scott assured her, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower, stopping to give her a quick kiss along the way.  
  
After they'd finished cleaning up, they joined Ororo and the Professor at breakfast. They spent the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon helping to relieve the tension that had surrounded the students due to the Senate's voting on the Registration act. The rest of the afternoon was then spent celebrating the vetoing of the bill, while trying not to let things get out of hand. Then, later that evening, after Logan had left, Scott took the Professor in to see Magneto.  
  
Things went back to normal. They'd had their morning, their time to be alone in peace, and savored it, not knowing when the chance would arise again.  
  
The End.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I've been up to my neck  
  
Workin' six days a week  
  
Wearin' holes in soles of the shoes on my feet  
  
Been dreamin' of getting' away since I don't know  
  
Ain't no better time than now for Mexico  
  
No shoes, no shirt, and no problems  
  
Blues what blues  
  
Hey I forgot 'em  
  
The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand  
  
With no bottom   
  
And no shoes, no shirt, and no problems  
  
No problems   
  
Wanta a towel on a chair in the sand by the sea  
  
Wanta look through my shades and see you there with me  
  
Wanta soak up life for a while  
  
In laid back mode  
  
No boss, no clock, no stress, no dress code  
  
No shoes, no shirt, and no problems   
  
Blues what blues  
  
Hey I forgot 'em  
  
The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand  
  
With no bottom  
  
And no shoes, no shirt, and no problems  
  
Babe lets get packed  
  
Tank tops and flip-flops  
  
If you got 'em  
  
No shoes, no shirt, no problems  
  
No problems. 


End file.
